


Come Be Satisfied

by jasminetea



Series: Not So Casual Encounters [1]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Canon Queer Character, Canon Queer Relationship, Community: theoldguardkinkmeme, Craigslist, Dreamboat Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Oh No He's Hot, One Night Stands, Prompt Fill, virginity is a state of mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27222301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasminetea/pseuds/jasminetea
Summary: Nicky’s eighteen and ready to punch his v-card. Joe responds to his Craigslist ad.Featuring: Intimacy as foreplay, Nicky bluescreening as Joe sucks baklava off his fingers, and Nicky losing his virginity with non-penetrative sex.“Very bold of you to not ask for pictures.”Nicky makes a face. “I’ve seen enough penises to last a lifetime. You didn’t send any either.”“You didn’t ask.”He shrugs. “What it looks like doesn’t tell me if you will treat me kindly.”
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: Not So Casual Encounters [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987462
Comments: 61
Kudos: 359
Collections: Start Reading





	Come Be Satisfied

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sholeh675 (Solange956)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solange956/gifts).



> * Written for [this prompt](https://theoldguardkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/3653.html?thread=991557#cmt991557) on the kink meme, with Nicky looking to lose his virginity with the internet’s help, and Joe replying to his ad.  
> 
> * Thanks to the 18+ Old Guard discord ([Disaster Immortals](https://discord.gg/qV4uGt)) for cheerleading and help brainstorming.  
> 
> * I couldn’t figure out how small or big the age gap between Joe and Nicky should be, so I left it vague.  
> 
> * Title from [Give You More](https://soundcloud.com/therealledisi/give-you-more-feat-john-legend) by Ledisi ft. John Legend  
> 
> * I was really inspired by [TheIneffableLily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIneffableLily/)’s [Free Falling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26541076). I love how it captures sex in all its awkwardness, laughter, and playfulness. Plus safe sex and knowledgeable Joe!  
> 
> * Lastly, thanks to all the IRL folks who supported my own Craigslist adventures. For more info on the end of CL’s Casual Encounters, please look into the United States’ SESTA/FOSTA Act.

_**first timer – m4m – 18** _

_I’m eighteen and would like to do something about my v-card. Me, uncut, shaved. You, not going to make this weird, willing and able to give me a good first impression of sex._

Nicky reads the post over one last time, eyes the photos Nile helped him take, and then adds the best of the bunch. It’s a photo of him leaning against a kitchen table, shirtless of course, with his face cropped out except for the way he’s biting his lip. It’s a good photo, and Nile nodded in satisfaction when she snapped it. He hits post, and then goes to bed.

The next morning, he wakes up to one hundred and thirty seven unread emails in the burner account he made, minus the six women who throw their hat in the ring. There are a lot of shirtless photos and lots of dicks held in fists or next to soda cans. Most of the men offer to top him, and some ask Nicky to top them. When he reads the sixteenth email from a man his father’s age, Nicky belatedly realizes he should’ve been more specific about age. A lot of people offer to show him a good time – fancy hotels, restaurants out of pay range as a library page, and one even offers him a skydiving trip.

Nicky sifts through the replies on his laptop late at night, when he has the kitchen to himself and his sisters won’t sneak up on him. He messages some of the men, but none of them feel right – not the plumber who offers the backseat of his car, not the guy in technology who offers to demo some of their sex toys, and unfortunately not the lawyer either. The lawyer’s the nicest of the bunch, but he insists on milking Nicky’s prostate, and Nicky wants to keep it simple for his first time.

So Nicky waits. And on the sixth day, when Nicky has seen more penises than he thought possible and is beginning to debate whether he needs to adjust his standards, he gets an email from someone called Joe.

_Hello dear one,_

_While I am sure you’ve received numerous responses at this point, I feel I may be a good fit for what you’re looking for. I enjoy introducing my lovers to new things, and take particular pride in making sure the experience is positive. Watching my partner go pliant with pleasure, face blissed out, is always a joy. I’m equally happy to provide references and a recent copy of my STD results._

_You mentioned wanting a good first impression of sex. What does that mean to you?_

_-Joe_

He’s confident but not arrogant, and he seems like a regular person. Plus, his question is interesting. Biting his thumb, Nicky figures out the best way to reply.

_Joe,_

_A good first impression of sex to me means that while I don’t expect to see the solar system, I also don’t want to have such a bad time I’m put off of sex for the next thirty years ~~despite what my parents want~~. I want there to be fun, pleasure, and perhaps a sense of wonder too._

~~_What are you looking for?_ ~~

_Would you like to meet? What is it you’re hoping to experience?_

_-Nicky_

* * *

They meet at Jacaranda, a bakery that has a global mix of pastries from guava and cream cheese to Thai tea cream puffs. Nicky picks it because he loves their pistachio and honey crème brûlée, and because getting deflowered at a flower-themed restaurant makes him snicker.

Anticipation means Nicky arrives earlier in the afternoon than he means to. He palms his phone beneath the magenta table. He’d told Nile what he was doing, forwarded Joe’s number, and told her if he went home with him, he’d text her his address too. She sends him a thumbs up back.

Nicky takes his time browsing the dessert case and decides on trying the persimmon rice pudding. It’s hard to pay attention to the flavor when he’s glancing up each time the bells on the door jingle. When Joe finally walks through the door, Nicky’s mouth waters for reasons other than the scent of sugar in the air.

They had sent photos of their faces so they’d be able to recognize each other, but Nicky knows people don’t always look like their pictures. But Joe looks even _better_ than his photo. A five o’clock shadow curves along his jaw, and while his hair is short, it looks a bit grown out, with just a hint of pettable curl peaking through. He’s wearing a comfortable orange sweater, and Nicky really wants to push aside his dessert and nibble on Joe’s collar bones instead.

Joe meets his gaze, and the smile he gives! Oh, Nicky is absolutely lucky and a total goner.

They kiss each other’s cheeks, both of them a bit surprised the other’s familiar with the greeting. Joe spares Nicky from having to think of a smooth greeting. “Good pick, Nicky,” he says. He’s a bit breathless, as if he walked quickly, but his tone is sunny. Nicky feels a warm flush at the praise. “I love the baklava here. Do you mind if I grab some?” Nicky waves him, and he’s treated to the way Joe’s jeans hug his thighs and butt.

Joe takes a seat with his speculoos baklava and they talk. While Joe’s a football fan and Nicky’s not, they find common ground in coming here as kids from Europe. Nicky’s family had come from Italy when he was a kid, following his Aunt Carolina, and Joe’s had come from the Netherlands for his mother’s doctorate and had never left. They trade stories about the lunches they brought to school that the other kids didn’t get, and how baffling it is many Americans only know English. Joe’s animated as he tells his stories, gesturing with his fork. And when Nicky talks, he feels as if Joe’s genuinely interested. It’s nice, being the focus of his attention.

“You know,” Joe says eventually, “it was very bold of you to not ask for pictures.”

Nicky makes a face. “I’ve seen enough penises to last a lifetime. You didn’t send any either.”

“You didn’t ask.”

Nicky shrugs. “What it looks like doesn’t tell me if you will treat me kindly.” Or if he knows to do with it either.

Nicky realizes he said that last part out loud when Joe chuckles, and then almost chokes on his baklava. He spits out the offending piece into a napkin, and he makes even that look attractive. Jesus, Nicky had not considered picking someone older than him would have him so… flustered.

After Joe takes a long sip of his tea, he asks, “If it’s not overstepping, may I ask why you haven’t found someone already?”

Other people had asked him that too. _Not even a_ handjob _?!_ one email had read that Nicky didn’t deign to reply. Since he’s about to college, Nicky figures it doesn’t matter if he tells the truth. “I went to a Catholic boys’ school, and had more time for books than boys.” He shrugs. “I don’t regret it – it got me the scholarship I needed for college – but I want something for myself. Not for my family, or the accolades, or to be a good adult. Something that’s just for me, that I don’t have to share – other than with you. A graduation gift to myself, I guess.” Nicky pokes at the last bits of his rice pudding.

“But why not one of your peers?”

Nicky looks into Joe’s warm eyes, and he thinks they’re kind. “I didn’t wait this long just to have a _bad_ first time.”

Joe laughs. “Well, I’ll do my best. Do you know what to ask for to be safe?”

“Oh, yes.” The cafe is busy enough the kid three tables away won’t get an earful, so Nicky proceeds to detail what his sisters had sat him down for – a sexual education more comprehensive than the school’s by far – until Joe snorts in satisfaction.

“You ask a lot of questions,” Nicky notes.

“It’s good practice for best results,” Joe quips with a wink.

Nicky figures it’s time he gets his own question in. “Why did you reply to my ad?”

“It sounds vain, but I saw it and thought, ‘geez, he’s going to have a lot of terrible and mediocre people replying to him, and I can do better than them.’” He has the grace to look embarrassed. “And because you had sfogiliatelle on the table in your photo.”

Nicky blinks, surprised Joe knows what sfogiliatelle is and that learning his mother’s recipe would actually net him a man. He only has a few hours with him though, so he asks, “And can you? You won’t be the first man to be all talk.”

Joe’s eyebrows shoot up. “Do you want Booker’s number? He wanted to sleep with a guy at least once to know if it was his thing or not. It’s not, and we’re still friends.”

Nicky’s eyes widen, realizing this man is out of his league. And if he isn’t all talk, Nicky may very well see stars after all.

Nicky holds out the last spoonful of his dessert. “Have you tried the rice pudding? They make it with house-dried persimmon.” Joe sets his elbows on the table and leans in. Nicky feels the exact moment he sucks on the spoon.

Sitting back in his chair, Joe smiles devilishly, dimples showing. Nicky wants to press a kiss to each of them. Joe breaks off a piece of his baklava and says, “Open up dear,” and proceeds to hand feed it to Nicky bite by bite. “It’s good, yes?” he murmurs. Nicky can only nod. Joe saves the last piece for himself, then sucks the stickiness from his fingers. Nicky’s brain short circuits. He never thought feeding someone could be so… so…

“Can we go back to your place?” Nicky says once he’s capable of stringing words together.

Joe gives a cheeky grin. “I thought you’d never ask.”

* * *

Joe’s apartment, to Nicky’s surprise, is half-boxed up.

Nicky’s slow tongue says the obvious, “You’re moving?”

“Yes. I was only teaching here for the semester, and I have to move for the next one or else face two hours of rush hour traffic.”

Nicky picks his way through the boxes, trying to imagine what this place looked like with all of Joe’s touches. There’s framed artwork leaning against the walls, some vibrant rugs thrown over the back of the couch, and the kitchen counter has a handful of hand-labeled glass jars full of herbs and spices. “And I’m your one last good deed before you leave?”

Yusuf gently corrects him, “A good memory, I hope.”

“Isn’t that my line?”

“Ah, but good sex should leave both of us with good memories.” Sighing, Joe sits down on the couch.

Nicky’s a little nervous. He knows he and this man are going to have sex, but what happens between now and then? How does he steer them in that direction?

Joe mercifully puts him out of his misery. “C’mere,” he says, beckoning from his seat, where he’s sprawled. Nicky wants to crawl into his lap, but that might be undignified. He sits to Joe’s side instead. “Give me your hand.”

Nicky gives it instantly, and Joe takes it in both of his. His thumbs press into Nicky’s palm and then move in slow sweeps. Nicky sneaks a quick glance at Joe, but his gaze is firmly fixed on Nicky’s hand. So Nicky gives into the experience, just watches Joe’s fingers work the flesh of his hand, stroking, kneading, and pressing. He lets himself be perfectly in the moment, the need to hurry to the sex fading beneath Joe’s warm touch.

At last, Joe holds his thumb against Nicky’s pulse, which feels like it’s slowed to linger in this moment. Joe’s voice is a soft murmur. “Now your turn.”

Nicky’s gaze drifts to his hair. “Can I touch your hair?”

Joe lifts an eyebrow, but leans his head towards Nicky in quiet acquiescence. Twisting in his seat to cup his head, Nicky’s touches the edges his overgrown haircut. He rubs Joe’s temples and then pets the soft patch of skin behind his ears. At last, he tackles the lick of longer hair, the tantalizing curls begging for his touch. It’s not quite long enough to pull, but he does his best, blunt nails scraping against Joe’s scalp. Joe’s eyes close and he looks like a contented house cat. Nicky idly hums a lullaby about a cat his Aunt Carolina sings to him when he’s sick.

Nicky wants to touch more of Joe than this and with more than just his fingertips. He wants to know if his face is just as lax when he comes or if he scrunches his nose, if the scent of his sweat is sweet, and what he sounds like when he’s dumb with lust.

His touch drops to the base of Joe’s neck, where his baby hairs are even softer. Nicky pulls him down, and as he leans up to kiss him, Joe’s lips quirk into a small smile.

The kiss is gentle at first, but then Joe licks his way into Nicky’s mouth and Nicky is on fire. Once he’s straddling Joe’s lap, time slips away. It’s just Joe’s shoulders beneath his hands, Joe’s hot touch at the small of his back where his t-shirt’s ridden up, Joe’s mouth seducing him until he’s fucking him with his tongue. When Joe takes his mouth to the spot between Nicky’s jar and ear and begins nibbling, Nicky’s knees go weak. Grasping at Joe’s sweater – which is indeed as soft as it looks – he feels Joe’s erection pressing into his belly.

And suddenly, Nicky’s mind revs back up, racing ahead, trying to figure out what comes next. He feels himself freezing.

“You’re thinking too hard,” Joe murmurs against the hollow of his neck, and Nicky feels the rasp of his stubble.

“It’s hard not to,” he complains, frustrated, he can’t let go of the thoughts and sink back into that patient calm, knowing what he needs is just within grasp.

Joe draws back. “Hey, this doesn’t have to end in sex, you know. If heavy petting, or even this – just kissing – is all you want to do, that’s perfectly fine. An excellent kiss can leave you just as breathless and messy as sex.”

Nicky shakes his head and lets his hands slide down Joe’s waist. “I’m getting rid of my virginity and I want to know what it takes to have _you_ breathless.”

Joe nods. “Ambitious. Let’s see if we can do it.” He dips his head back down to Nicky’s neck and traces patterns with his tongue until he finds a spot just beneath his shirt that makes Nicky gasp. “Now where might that pesky virginity be hiding...” Joe asks, pulling more of Nicky’s shirt aside.

Nicky snickers. “And where will you put it when you find it?” His hands grow bold, plucking at the hem of Joe’s sweater. Joe gets the message, and tosses it to the floor. Since that worked well, Nicky strokes lower, hooking his fingers into the loops of Joe’s jeans.

They’re a mess of laughter and tangling limbs. With each piece of clothing removed, there’s more skin for their wandering hands and mouths to explore and play with. Nicky discovers the tops of his shoulders are sensitive, and Joe _loves_ having his nipples played with. When they’re down to their underwear, Joe slips his finger beneath the waistband of Nicky’s briefs. “Can I?”

“ _Yes_.”

Then Nicky’s naked, and this could’ve been awkward, uncomfortable even, but with Joe he feels like a fire burning brightly.

“Ah, the charms of an uncircumcised penis,” Joe says. Nicky’s breath leaves him a rush at the first touch of Joe’s hand. His fingers tease the crown, slowly revealing the flushed head of Nicky’s cock. And Joe, downright evil, muses, “They always look so cozy,” and gently strokes him when all Nicky wants is his fist pumping him.

“This is not fair,” Nicky pants, and then frees Joe’s erection. Nicky revels in the moment. He’s seen circumcised dicks before in the locker room, but it wasn’t like this: hot and giving beneath his palm, mouth-watering precum beading at the tip. He gives a quick, hard stroke.

Joe gasps, eyes closing. “Nicky, baby, let me…” He kicks off his underwear, and then reaches for Nicky’s wrist, licking a broad stripe against his palm.

“That’s not part of the hand massage is it?” Joe mock-glares at him, and Nicky rewards him with a twist of his now-wet palm. Joe gives a satisfying groan.

Nicky’s ready to go with just spit, but Joe shakes his head. “Let me grab the lube.” He gently extricates himself from Nicky, who frowns and does not pout at all. “Shit, where did I put it.”

“It’s not in your nightstand?” Nicky teases.

Joe waves at the state of his apartment. “I’m not sure I know where _anything_ is.”

Nicky is treated to the sight of Joe’s naked backside as he bends and squats. To his delight, it’s striped with adorable stretchmarks. He also sighs at the lovely flex of Joe’s biceps and quads as he lifts a couple of boxes.

Joe returns triumphantly. “It was right by my conditioner and beard oil.”

“Good, now come back, I want you on top.” Nicky lies back on the couch and pulls Joe down.

“Pushy, I like it.” Joe kisses Nicky again, and Nicky’s toes curl. Joe rolls his hips slowly against Nicky’s, but fuck slow. Nicky grabs Joe’s ass and grinds hard against him. Joe pops the lube open, and squirts it into his palm. “Okay, normally I’d warm this up first, but I don’t think you’re going to let me up.”

“Doesn’t matter, just want you.”

“Very pushy.” Joe grins and reaches between them, and then Nicky’s rutting against both Joe’s hard cock and his slick hand jacking them off. It’s messy and wet and imperfect and Nicky loves it. With Joe this close to him, he can smell his skin, wonders if the salt is sweat or precum, and Nicky never wants to leave – wants to stay beneath the weight of Joe’s body. He feels that familiar tightness in his balls when he thinks of his chest covered in lube and both of their cum.

“Will I ruin the couch if I come?” Nicky pants. He’s not worried about coming so quickly. He knows it’s normal for the first time, and he’s sure he can get it up again.

Joe replies, “Fuck that, I wasn’t taking it with me anyway.” Joe adjusts his grip, taking Nicky entirely in his fist and jacking him. Nicky’s orgasm surges up, and he spurts all over Joe’s fingers. Joe milks every drop from him, insistently teasing the head of his cock, until Nicky begs him no more.

As Nicky catches his breath, Joe presses a kiss to his jaw, then grabs his shirt from the floor to wipe up the cum from their chests. Nicky’s disappointed he can’t let it dry on him, but he also doesn’t want his family asking him why his clothes are sticking to him either. When Joe’s done, he pets Nicky’s chest hair. Nicky grabs his forearms to anchor himself to this moment. Joe’s considerate, hasn’t made Nicky feel awkward, and he’s hot – Nicky’s won the fucking Craigslist lotto with Joe.

Joe’s amused voice breaks through Nicky’s post-orgasm haze. “You speak Italian?”

Nicky blinks. “Yes, how did you know?”

Joe brushes his hair back, and Nicky leans into the touch. In Italian, Joe says, “You were saying some very flattering things about me.”

Nicky’s face lights up and he continues speaking Italian, “You speak it too?”

“Yes, among others.”

“Why didn’t you mention that before? Now you have to tell me what else you speak.”

Joe actually looks a bit sheepish. “C’mon, let’s take a break while you recover, and I’ll tell you about it. I think I can manage beans on toast or peanut butter and bananas as a snack.”

“No, wanna make you come,” Nicky whines, beginning to trace circles on Joe’s smooth chest.

Joe tightens his grip in Nicky’s hair. “Nicky, dear one, if I come now, I won’t again.”

“Don’t care.” His lowers his mouth to Joe’s nipple, circling it with his tongue and then sucking deep. He can feel Joe’s entire body shiver and his cock twitch.

“How can I deny you when you ask so sweetly?” His voice catches as Nicky rolls his other nipple between his thumb. “So how will you undo me?” Nicky thinks he’s teasing him, but when he looks into Joe’s face, it’s full of desire.

“You’ve had your mouth all over me,” Nicky says confidently, “I think it’s my turn.”

They shuffle positions, Nicky arranging Joe so he’s sitting on the couch and Nicky’s kneeling on the ground. With Joe’s legs spread and the sight of his dick so close, Nicky licks his lips.

“So eager,” Joe whispers. He grabs one of the rugs hanging over the couch, and folds it up to place under Nicky’s knees. He also insists on a condom. “Don’t let anyone shame you for asking for one,” he admonishes, “You’ll have plenty of time to go bare with someone you’re with longer than a night.”

To which Nicky dryly asks, “Please tell me you at least know where your condoms are.”

“With the toothpaste,” Joe replies immediately, “but I also have one in my wallet. Toss me my jeans.”

The moment Joe rolls the condom on, Nicky runs his hands up Joe’s thighs, relishing the feel of it, and goes straight for Joe’s cock.

“Nicky!” he gasps.

Having a dick in his mouth is different and strange, the taste of the condom especially so. But it’s also very, very right. The stretch of his jaw, the saliva pooling in his mouth, the way he can’t help tracing the head of Joe’s cock with his tongue. Even with the thin layer of latex, it’s intimate, and Nicky wants to know what his skin and his precum tastes like.

“You’re taking my cock so well,” Joe says, and Nicky looks up hungrily at him. “ _Oh_ , I see.”

So Joe talks Nicky through it, mixing instruction with praise and filth. He tells Nicky how gorgeous he and his eyes are while petting his stretched out mouth. And when Nicky gets frustrated by his gag reflex, Joe tells him to use his hand too and how good Nicky’s mouth feels.

Joe’s thighs clench with the effort of not thrusting, but eventually he starts slowly feeding his cock into Nicky’s willing mouth. Nicky has to remember to relax into it, but it’s worth it to see the way pleasure changes Joe’s face, how his lips twist into smiles and gasps, how his eyes can be searing on Nicky, but then flutter close when Nicky rolls his balls.

“I’m about to come,” Joe warns, loosening his hold on the back of Nicky’s head in case he wants to pull away. But Nicky keeps his gaze on him, and very deliberately swallows. “You’re so fucking good,” he says, and then swears in another language. His hand fists hard in Nicky’s hair, and he comes with one last pump of his hips. Nicky takes it all happily, throat going lax as he imagines being able to actually swallow Joe down. He’d kiss him after, the taste of Joe’s cum still on his lips.

Nicky reluctantly lets him go, and then climbs back on the couch as Joe disposes of the condom in the nearby waste basket. Joe tosses his arm over Nicky’s shoulder, and Nicky turns to face him. Joe’s fingers stroke his cheek, his lips, and Nicky gives his fingers a long, slow suck.

Joe laughs. “I’m not as young as you. I need more time than you to recover if you want me to fuck you.”

“Really?” Nicky says.

“Are you disappointed?” Joe replies. “I know you said you had to be back before 6pm, Cinderella. And there’s not enough time left to make this good for either of us.” Nicky gazes at the clock in the kitchen; it’s already 5:15pm.

“No, I’m not disappointed.” Nicky blushes.

“Well, do you feel like a virgin anymore?”

Nicky thinks. Will this be a memory he returned to time and time again? One he thinks, _Yes, that was the time I crossed a threshold_. He looks at Joe, patiently waiting for his answer, no expectation. Even though Nicky’d been the one at a disadvantage, Joe hasn’t made him feel awkward, not even when he grazed his cock with his teeth. In fact, he’d made this fun, with so much laughter, and anytime he went to Jacaranda or had the sweet filo of baklava in his mouth, he’d think of Joe.

Yes, this will be a good memory, and he will remember this man who helped him make it.

“No, I don’t.” Nicky decides.

Joe kisses him once more. “Then my job is done.”

“You have one last task to complete Prince Charming.”

“Oh?”

“Post-coital snuggling.”

Joe’s laugh is like Prosecco, bubbly in Nicky’s belly, as he pulls Nicky into his warm arms. It turns out his touch as heady as Prosecco too, because as Joe whispers to him in Italian, Nicky falls fast asleep.

* * *

A nudge and then light kisses peppered across his shoulders, affectionate touches, and light puffs of air against his skin.

“What?” Nicky murmurs, waking up.

“Won’t someone be worried if you don’t come home?” Joe gently inquires. That wakes Nicky right up. He bolts up, blanket falling off him, looking for the time. “It’s only been thirty minutes,” Joe reassures. “Just a cat nap. You made a cute cat, but as much as you needed to sleep…”

Nicky relaxes. Nile won’t be calling the police to break down the door anytime soon. He starts looking for his clothing on the floor, but doesn’t move, too comfortable curled beside Joe. “I do want to stay, but I know that’s not what you signed up for.” Not to mention Nicky can’t skip out on the going-away-to-college party his family’s having. He’d picked today to meet with Joe, because he knew his family would be too busy getting it ready to notice him missing – especially with Nile covering for him.

Joe’s gaze is curious. “You’re not fishing for compliments are you?”

“No. I just want to respect your time, and ah… skill.”

“You think I have a line of virgins waiting to be deflowered after you?” he chuffs.

“If you need a reference for the next one, I’m happy to provide a good one.”

“In that case, I’ll need some follow up tomorrow morning.”

Nicky starts cleaning up, folding the blanket and placing it along with the rug back on the couch. The Boy Scout habit of wanting to make sure he leaves a space better for his having been there is hard to kick. Meanwhile, Joe picks up Nicky’s clothes and hands them to him.

After shrugging his own jeans back on, Joe walks Nicky back to his car. He gives Nicky one last once over, smoothing his hair, then cupping his face, gaze dropping to his lips.

“There, I don’t think your parents will know you’ve been deflowered,” he says, and there’s something rueful about it.

Nicky touches his neck. He’d specified no marks exactly for this reason, but now he wonders if it would’ve been worth it – a souvenir to remember Joe by.

They look at each other for a moment, waiting for the other to say something. Nicky wants to kiss him one last time, but without the excuse of lust, he’s a little shy. It’s not the kind of thing one does with a one night stand. But he’ll never see Joe again, so he gives into the impulse and softly kisses Joe goodbye.

* * *

The next day, Nicky sleeps late, tired from how late the party had gone last night and the methuselah of Prosecco.

When he checks his phone, there’re a number of texts from his family and one from Joe. _Just wanted to check in on you, how are you feeling?_

 _Good_ , Nicky types. _I had a good time, you can still count on me for a reference 👍👍_. He wants to say something nicer, but he needs caffeine for that. And if he leaves his room for coffee, his sisters will surely see what he’s texting about.

His phone chirps. _That’s good to hear! Is there something you really liked or wished I’d done differently?_ And Nicky knows Joe’s not fishing for compliments; he genuinely wants the feedback.

Jesus, the man is something else.

 _Maybe a warning about the high standard you set. You might have ruined me for anyone my age._ There’s one more thing Nicky wants to say, but he’s unsure if he’s still riding the high of last night, smitten with Joe, or just bad at casual things. Nicky has time to figure all that out though, just not with Joe, much to his disappointment. So he sends a second text: _If we were going to be in the same city, I’d be tempted to ask you out to baklava again. So, also a warning about how dateable you are._ In for a penny, in for a pound, so lastly, he adds: _I hope our paths cross again._ What harm is it to indulge his newfound romantic streak when he’s leaving too?

 _God willing,_ Joe replies.

Is he religious too? Nicky wants to ask, but he knows when a conversation is over. Setting aside his phone, he gets out of bed. Nile will want to hear how it went, and there are still a few things he needs to pack before he leaves for college tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> While this fic is complete as is, there will be a second part (separate fic, same series) where they meet again. :) It’s complete and just needs editing. It’ll include a mini playlist too.
> 
> Comments are always loved and appreciated. <3


End file.
